


Prima Luce

by LuxRoyalty (slytherinsdaughter)



Series: Kinkmeme fics [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dawn - Freeform, Death, Self-Sacrifice, Time Travel, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/LuxRoyalty
Summary: To defeat the Starscourge Noctis needed to die.Did it matter what age he died at, really?Time Travel doesn't fix everything, but it can fix most things. Noctis' death is set in stone. Everybody else's aren't.For the Kinkmeme





	Prima Luce

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found here:
> 
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9549195#cmt9549195
> 
> I hope I caused some suffering today :)

He woke up in a room he hadn’t seen in years.

It took him some time to figure out something was different. He hadn’t opened his eyes, he hadn’t looked, until the feeling of the quilt clutched in his hand felt too familiar to ignore. He sat up and looked down at himself. His arms and hands were small and thin.

So young.

It took some effort, but he got out of the bed and padded along the smooth stone floor to the window.

Dawn.

It was dawn, and the wall was there, shining like it always had been.

He didn’t remember the window being that tall by the time he’d left home.

The boy, teenager, looked around his old bedroom and sighed. He could live his life, try again, prevent things from going wrong but - but.

He didn’t want to do it again.

He loved them, but he couldn’t suffer, cause _them to suffer_ , again.

He - he knew what to do. He knew what he _could_ do. He felt the pulse of the crystal in his heart and the Gods in his chest.

→←→←→←→←→←

He didn’t have the ring.

_It didn’t matter, he felt the Lucii._

He didn’t have the old kings' weapons.

_They were still there - and he was a king. His weapon counted too. He had enough._

In the end, he didn’t leave his room. He didn’t want to hurt himself with what he was going to lose.

→←→←→←→←→←

Ignis saw him first and he screamed. Of course people, came running, Ignis never screamed for nothing.

→←→←→←→←→←

Gladio saw him next. Ignis had already kneeled by him, ignoring how the wet blood was dirtying up his trousers.

They both were gasping out reassurances, to themselves, to each other, to him.

He was dead.

They both cried.

→←→←→←→←→←

Regis wasn’t the third to see him.

Too many Crownsguards, Kingsglaives had already saw him for that.

He’d know he had to die, but he was too young. He’d died in his room, alone, bleeding.

Assassination?

His son _had been_ so young.

→←→←→←→←→←

Clarus had seen him straight after Regis. He saw the young man covered in blood, a hole in his chest.

He’d guarded his cradle.

It was too early for him to die.

→←→←→←→←→←

Cor found out before Regis, but hadn’t been able to see him until after the king had.

By the time he’d gotten to the Citadel he could have gotten lost in all the old memories of him.

When he had been young, Cor had sung to him. Cor’s friends has teased him for it, but he just looked up at him with shining eyes.

He used to follow him around as a toddler

→←→←→←→←→←

Prompto had found out after. They had already cleaned him up, taken him out of his pyjamas by then.

He looked alive if you didn’t look at his chest - and he’d always liked naps, didn’t he?

It took only a touch to the hand to dissolve that hope. He was _so cold._

→←→←→←→←→←

Iris had found out after her family had.

He had been kind to her, had thought of her, had taken blame for her.

He was a friend.

He had been a friend.

→←→←→←→←→←

Luna found out because Gentiana told her.

She wished that she could have met him again, talked to him again. They might have only been able to talk by notebook but he was a true friend.

She was glad the starscourge was gone, and that just made her feel worse. Her friend was _dead._

But she could feel the rot was gone. He’d done what he’d needed to do.

The happiness was drowned out by guilt and grief.

→←→←→←→←→←

For the first time in two thousand years Ardyn Lucis Caelum truly felt something.

And it was guilt.

When the daemons stopped talking and he could think again he knew the true king had done his duty. He also knew Regis Lucis Caelum was alive.

The Prince had been the true king - he was the true king.

Him being dead didn’t mean he wasn’t the true king.

He would try to fix the damaged he’d caused as a daemon.

→←→←→←→←→←

The day before his funeral Shiva brought Luna to Lucis, and gave her freedom. True freedom.

(Drautos went missing that day.)

The day of his funeral Leviathan killed the emperor of Niflheim.

(Ardyn make sure someone better ruled it. He made sure it wasn’t himself.)

The day of his funeral Ramuh made it rain, and all the flowers bloomed.

(Sylleblossoms started growing where they hadn't before. They would always grow there, now.)

The day of his funeral Titan gave Regis back some of his life, that the Ring wouldn’t harm him anymore.

(It didn’t undo his son’s death, and that, to Regis, would always be worse.)

The day of his funeral Bahamut gave him a crown.

(That was the day people realised he had saved them from daemons, forever.)

The day after his funeral Ifrit doused his anger.

(It wasn’t much, but from Ifrit it was everything. No longer did they have a mad God.)

→←→←→←→←→←

Quite a few people had a dream in which he visited them.

They saw him as a child, as the teenager he had died at, as a young man, and as a King.

Only some saw Carbuncle and realised it wasn’t a normal dream.

→←→←→←→←→←

On his Tomb people laid Sylleblossoms.

It had been engraved with the words ‘Here lies the True King.’

Inside lay a Carbuncle totem, a fishing rod, and pictures of him and his friends and family.

Everybody could feel the power in which the Astrals protected it.

The True King did lay there - and people missed him.


End file.
